Indecision
by Izzu
Summary: Set during ep 9. Ankh wondered if his decision on siding with humans was the right one.


az: Wrote this some time ago when original plot for NaNo didn't move.

* * *

Indecision

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Somehow, looking at the situation he was currently in; he started to question himself whether or not his decision for helping OOO (or the side of humans) was the right one. Because as it looked now, both sides seemed to have their own demerit. While he did not really minded Eiji or any other humans he had been in contact of, it was humans like Kougami Kousei that he was wary about.

That aside, being abused here was not that _entertaining_. Then again considering that he only had an arm to himself, he did not have much room to complain. He just had to accept the little things he could get.

(If he had known this would happen, he would not have had undone the seal on the Greeeds as well. Though if he did, how would the situation be any better for him? It still won't change the fact that _he, _had awakened. They still haven't known why that happened.)

Ankh groaned. In a way, he was also at fault. But still... being treated like this was not fair!

"Ankh!"

xxx

He jumped in surprise as Ankh barely managed to keep himself from falling off his makeshift bunker.

"What!" he hissed as Ankh turned to face Eiji.

"Why haven't you finished your food? Hina-chan got that chicken especially for you. If you really meant it when you said you'd take care of her brother's body, you should—"

Ankh hissed again at him.

"Like hell I could finish THAT! Right now my body felt so weak and painful—do you think eating your human food something that I would do? And of all things, A BIRD!"

"Hey, it's not my fault the Mr. Policeman liked chicken. And if you had been nicer, I think Hina-chan would understand your—"

"As if that was the real problem here—", Ankh exclaimed as he rose from the bunker. Unfortunately for him, that sudden move unbalanced himself and he fell onto the floor. Ankh cried in pain as he cursed everyone and everything that had caused him this misery he was feeling.

Taken aback, Eiji hastily knelt down to help him as Ankh slapped his concerns away.

"Hey, you're not lying about being in pain—I thought you already recovered your injuries?"

"As if!" Ankh spat at him. "I barely recovered my strength, and Kougami's woman just had to come just now to retrieve those cell medals that you loaned from them."

"Hee... it's just about those cell medals."

"JUST? Eiji, if I had the strength right now to strangle you I'd do it already. I'd like to see you fend for yourself when you had to cough back all of your blood after recently receiving the same amount of blood to treat your injuries. I want to see if you would also treat those as _just_ blood!"

Eiji started to argue his point before noticing the glare Ankh directed at him. He paused before standing again.

"All right, I'll pay in mind to gather all the cell medals I could get and give them to you the next time I defeat a Yummy."

Ankh leered at him. "As you should do anyway!"

Eiji shrugged. "Well... err, take care then. I have to go back down to help Chiyoko-san."

Ankh just waved him away, not noticing the pause Eiji made before going out and just remained sitting spread-legged at the corner of the floor by himself. What he had not expected was for Izumi Hina to walk up to him.

"What do you want?" snapped Ankh at her, not bothering to look up.

"Is it painful?"

Ankh did not reply as Hina sat beside him.

"Can't you get up?" she asked again as Ankh growled at her when she tried to lift his arm.

"Leave me alone!"

"Really, you shouldn't—!" Without warning, Ankh's right arm shot out to her neck as Hina gasped. But unexpectedly, there was not much pressure placed on the grip on her neck as Ankh let go of her.

"I beg you, just leave. I don't feel like arguing with you now..."

Contrary to his request, Hina did the opposite. Before he could object any further, Hina had managed to lift him up on his feet and hoist his body onto his bunker. Surprised at her actions, it was all that Ankh could do but just stare at her bewildered.

Hina averted her eyes from him as she stuttered.

"This... I... I'm sorry for earlier. But I really insist on you taking care of my brother's body! That aside... that aside..."

Ankh looked at her curiously as she turned her face towards him. "As much as you are not my brother, I can't stand seeing my brother in pain—even if it was really _you_ who was in pain! So don't be stubborn so much and take care of my brother's body!", she said again before hurrying back downstairs to help out with the café.

"Ch!" Ankh hissed to himself as he eased himself on his bunker. Though, not a moment too soon Hina returned to his room again, panting.

"WHA—!"

"Ankh-san... if, you don't like chicken... I'll try finding something else for you to eat. But please eat something!" she exclaimed before running off again.

Ankh sighed as Hina's footsteps gradually faded with her leave.

xxx

Humans were annoying, foolish, greedy as well as numerous other things. That, Ankh knew. But somehow right now, seeing Eiji and Hina... he wondered again if it was really not a stupid choice to side with them. Even if both Eiji and Hina _also_ had some annoying personalities that grated on him. Kindness was something unthinkable for a Greeed to have after all and that set humans apart from them.

Perhaps that was why Ankh felt slightly inclined to spare a bit of concern over Hino Eiji and Izumi Hina; the former for being reckless for not weighing the risks of using the core medals' power and the latter for the obvious reasons, even if he himself wouldn't admit it. Maybe that was why he was so concerned about them the next day.

Perhaps that was why he had shouted at Eiji against using a combo to fight or felt that he needed to protect Hina from danger. Both scenarios sounded ridiculous, probably being in human form affected his thoughts.

Then again, perhaps this situation was not so bad.


End file.
